New way
by TenshiFighter
Summary: DISCONTINUED. doing re-write of this due to forgot the plot and had new idea.
1. prologue

i don't own naruto

I own the oc characters which includes keiko

--------------------------

prologue

--------------------------

A family was filled with happiness as a young girl had just been celebrating her 5th birthday today. She was currently getting dressed in her pjs. She sighed looked out at the moon. Sitting on the window ledge next to the window watching the rain pour down. Tears started rolling down her cheeks as she cryed for her Aniki wasn't there. Her okaa-san heard her crying and came and calmed her down singing her to sleep unaware of a masked man watching.

Meanwhile the young girls aniki stood infront of the gates into Konoha walking through he headed straight feeling kinda sad that he missed his imouto's birthday party. He had ten scrolls filled with presents sealed in it for her and a card in his hand a long with a little note. Arriving home he walked in and upstairs to his sisters room. He saw his okaa-san walking out of his imouto's room. She told him to be quiet and let him through into the room. placing the scroll on her night stand along with the card and the note, he went to his room and climbed out the window onto the roof. Totally oblivious masked man sneaked into the house and into his aniki's room.

A cry filled the whole house as a masked man tryed kidnapping the young girl alerting everyone. A woman ran into the room to help the girl. "let her go" The blonde haired woman growled at the masked man katana in her hand. "I told you i would be back Tsunade" the masked man said. two other people entered the room and stood next to Tsunade. "ah Jaraiya Orochimaru long time no see" He said

"let my daughter go danzo" growled Jaraiya as he took out his Katana. Orochimaru took his out aswell getting ready to fight. Danzo put the child down and prepared to attack them but found he couldn't move for Sarutobi had entered and tied him up. They walked towards Danzo and called kakashi to summon pakuun to find out if it was Danzo. Kakashi Came through summoned Pakuun and Pakuun confirmed that it was the real danzo not someone pretending to be him.

They told Kakashi to get Itachi to come here right away(itachi isn't an uchiha or related to sasuke in this story). Itachi was sat currently sat on the roof still in his uniform(his anbu uniform including the anbu mask from naruto) his mask in hand staring out at the sky . He heard kakashi shouting from his room "itachi!". sighing Itachi climbed into his room from the roof through the window to see what Kakashi wanted. "hai kakashi?" He asked

"Tsunade-sama requests your presence itachi-san" He replied. Itachi nodded in reply. Kakashi led him to the bedroom which Tsunade was in.

Itachi cleared his throat making his and kakashi's presence known. Tsunade turned away from Danzo to look at Itachi who was stood in the door way with Kakashi . "Itachi good your here. come over here." tsunade said to him. walking over kakashi close behind he saw Danzo and tensed.

"what ishe doing here" he asked while glaring at Danzo.

"he tried to take Keiko" Jaraiya replied pointing to keiko who was layed on her bed fast asleep. Itachi went over to her picking her up he cradling her in his arms protectively. Tsunade Jaraiya and orochimaru smiled softly knowing Itachi loved his little sister and was very protective over her.

Keiko having woke up looked up and noticed she was being cradled by someone. looking up she saw it was Itachi who was cradling her, smiling she threw her arms round his neck hugging him. Smiling softly Itachi hugged her back. She looked at him with a look which said 'can you put me down now please Aniki' Noticing this Itachi put her down on the floor. "Itachi can you and Kakashi please take your imouto somewhere to play while we finish up here please" Tsunade asked softly.

"Hai" he replied. Taking his imouto's hand he and kakashi took her somehwere to play.

Kakashi told them he had to go somewhere. Nodding they watched him leave until he was out of sight. Keiko led him out the house and through the streets of konoha into a forest. "where are we going imouto?" Itachi asked her. She smiled softly looking up at her aniki still leading him through the forest she replied quietly "you'll see just don't be so impatient aniki we'll get there soon." Still walking through a forest they came to a clearing with a river and a waterfall. Itachi looked at it in awe. Seeing his look she giggled and said "you like it?" being speechless he just nodded taking in the landscape. It wasn't to a really small clearing or a really large clearing it was in the middle. The plants and trees were full of life and you could see the moons reflection in the water making it glow and the moonlight lit up up the clearing making it look breathe taking. Keiko giggled noticing his face. "No one has ever been here before but me. I don't know how i knew but i did i could sense it. Hey look it's a full moon" she told him.

They had been there 5 minutes when keiko falls over writhing in pain. Itachi could only stare in shock as his imouto's form kept changing after a while it stopped and she was in her vampire form. She stayed laying on the floor and cryed. itachi went over to her picked her up, cradling her in his arms he ran home to tell them that it has happend, keiko falling asleep on the way home.

Tsunade Jaraiya and orochimaru were sat in the living room after killing danzo burning his remains and getting changed. they were currently talking when itachi burst into the room carrying a sleeping keiko in his arms in her vampire form. Seeing this they looked at Itachi and Tsunade said "Go to your room but take your sister to my room first please." Nodding Itachi did as he was told. When he was gone they discussed what to do then headed to Tsunade's room. They sealed away her memories so she wouldn't remember anything including them or where she came from and powers to stop her finding out about it or changing forms by accident she would only remember her birthday and name. They packed up all her stuff ready to send her to somewhere safe. They called everyone in the room. Kakashi(same age as itachi), Itachi(he's 5 but is still older since his birthday 1st januars and keiko's is 29th june so he calls keiko imouto and she calls him aniki), Kurenai(same age as itachi gai asuma shizu genma and hyatte is aswell), Asuma, gai, Shizune, Genma, Hyatte(dunno how to spell his name if you do please tell me) and Anko(same age as itachi) to say goodbye to keiko. Tsunade making it so she is asleep till morning.

After a long plane ride to america tsunade jaraiya and orochimaru dropped keiko of at their friends the Haruno's who's son haru just died and put their daughter Sakura up for adoption. Telling them sorry for their son's death. After saying goodbye they left and went back to konoha. Getting home they saw everyone asleep waking them up telling them about the the Haruno's son dieing and them putting sakura up for adoption. They were sad about their son dieing since they were great friends with him and glad about the second part since no one ever liked sakura and then told them keiko was fine. They all said goodnight and that being the last time they saw Itachi smile when he heard his imouto was fine.


	2. chapter 1

I don't own naruto or the characters but i do own the oc characters :D

--------------------------------------------------

chapter 1- time skip 10 years later

--------------------------------------------------

15 year old keiko was getting ready for she was getting ready for school keiko thought to herself 'ugh i hate school everyone is always mean to me. i'll try and stand up for myself today' with a small smile she decided on a change of style today. she went into her en suite and had a shower. getting out she wrapped a towel round her and got one for drying her hair. she stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom drying her hair once her hair was dry enough she went to her chester draws in her room and she got out a black strapless bra and plain black underwear. she the went to her walk-in-closter and picked out and black and red corset, a black tutu and black high healed shoes(pictures on my profile), she put black boy shorts on underneath the tutu. After getting dressed she went into her bathroom going into her bathroom she got out her make up she put her black eyeshadow which faded into red on, then her eyeline putting liquid eyeliner on the top part of her eye and the she put her mascara on. She straightened her black hair with red highlights putting a curls in it aswell leaving her bangs framing her face making her black and red eyes stand out (left eye is black while right eye is red).

When she was ready she sighed putting her jacket on and picking her bag up she headed down stairs to grab an apple. She saw the Michi(Mrs haruno) look awe struck and Haruko(mr haruno) gape. "you look beautiful" they commented glad she was changing her appearence and going to stand up for her self. She picked up shiny juicy red apple and walked out the house. she ate the apple on the way to school throwing the core in the bin when she got there.

Walking into school she felt people staring at her because of her appearence. A fanclub started to form(boys and girls). She got to her locker opening it switching bags to her new black bag with a red dragon design on it and on the strap. she put the stuff she needed in it which were her sketch pads/books and sketch pencils/colours, her ipod, her personaly designed black touch screen phone with a blood red dragon design and the kanji for dragon in the middle on the back(the design surrounds it), along with some other stuff she needed. with her stuff sorted she took everything out her old bag putting it all in her locker and stuff she needed in her new bag. She threw away stuff she would never need along with her old black jacket she is wearing and bag. she put on her fingerless fishnet gloves(left one black right one red.) then her black hooded cloak with the same blood red dragon design on it but she had her name in the middle on the back. She closed her locker and headed to homeroom in room 13 with Mrs Haruno just as the bell rang.

She opened the door to her homeroom five minutes later and entered. Everyone went quiet turning to the person who just entered who was wearing and cloak with the hood up. Michi smiled and whispered "Good morning Keiko". Keiko nodded in reply. Everyone was confused who said person was, noticing their confusion michi smiled while keiko giggled. A soft giggle was heard in through out the room. Everyone noticed it was the girl in the cloak. Smiling keiko reached up pulling the hood of the cloak down and taking it off making every one gasp recognising it as keiko. Her fanboys blushed and her fangirls squealed, while other boys was looking her up and down and other girls looked at her envying her. Michi went up to keiko and said "you forgot this" she handing her, her tiara(its silver) and a black chocker with red diamonds. She put the tiara on finishing the look off. She then headed up to her seat.

-----------------------

time skip-lunch

-----------------------

Keiko left science with Mr Smith and headed outside to sit in her usual place in the cafeteria alone. She got her lunch and sat down at her table. She was eating in peace when sakura and friends came up glaring at her. Keiko though 'ugh i wonder what the hell she wants'. They stopped when they got to keiko's table. "well well if isn't the lil nerd whose come out her shell." sakura taunted.

"what the hell do you want slut?" keiko asked.

"oh nothing just to talk" she replied acting as if they been friends for ages. Keiko scoffed and threw away her trash, putting her bag on(she had put her cloak in her locker) she took out a shiny juicy red apple and walked away to her locker. once she got to her locker she took a bite out her apple sighing she turned around to face sakura and her friends.

"no one walks away from me and gets away with it bitch!" sakura shouted. Sakura tried to punch keiko but she just caught the fist and grabbed sakura by the throat slamming her up against the lockers. "You best stay the fuck out of my way slut or you will regret it cause i'm not the same girl you used to beat up." Keiko growled. She let go off sakura letting her fall to the ground but her friends caught and they ran off. She growled in frustration and punched the wall next to her locker putting a big dent and crack in it. "impressing k-e-i-k-o" someone said seductively wrapping arms around her waist. "what the hell do you want smithy?" she said frustrated.

"you" he replied smirking.

"hey get your hands off her!!" a voice shouted. Keiko turned and saw a group off people coming toward them. She felt sasuke pulled of her by the brown haired boy.

"you touch her again teme i'll kill you" the brown haired boy threatened.

"hn" he replied.

"come on keiko-chan lets go. oh the names neji. um could you take us to the principals office please we don't know where it is again." the blonde haired boy said.

The group followed keiko to the principals office who happend to be her foster dad Haruko. knocking on the door we heard a voice shout "enter" Keiko giggled thinking 'he's always so formal.' opening the door she entered and said "there are some visitors here to see you. i'll wait outside." with that she left and waited outside. She was glad they finished when gym class was over since she missed gym. "Keiko please keep these guys with you and after school take them to our house we got something to tell you and i need to go tell your foster mother now. see you later" he said hugging her then kissing her forehead and walked away to tell her foster mother. She set off to last lesson art with Mrs Haruno(she has her for this aswell). She led them to the back of the classroom where she sits on her own. A boy with brow hair in pineapple style sat on her right while neji sat on her left the others just sat in the other seats at the table. The brown haired boy turned to her and said "hi i'm shikamaru. It's nice to meet you keiko-chan"

"Nice to meet you aswell shika-kun" she replied. she took out her sketch pad and a sketch pencil also her ipod. She listened to her ipod with shikamaru who was lazily staring at the ceiling while she was drawing for the rest of the lesson.

Packing her stuff away she and the others walked to her home. Her foster parents weren't home yet. So she told the others to sit and watch tv while she made dinner and told them her foster parents would be home soon. She finished dinner just as Mr and Mrs Haruno got home. Calling them for dinner she sat down and they ate in silence. "keiko can you come into the living please." Michi shouted. She walked downstairs into the living room and sat down noticing naruto and the others were there aswell

"you needed to talk to me?" she asked.

"yes" Michi replied. They explained about why they came and asked her if she would like to move to konoha. After much thought keiko sighed and agreed.

"oh by the way. This is Tenten-chan , Hinata-chan, chouji-kun and you already know shikamaru-kun" said neji introducing them. keiko and the two girls went upstairs to pack all keiko's stuff. She got all her stuff out while hinata and tenten sealed the stuff into two scrolls. Mr and Mrs haruno went to get their presents they had bought for keiko since it was her birthday today(her birthday is april 6th instead of june 29th). Taking them downstairs they waited for the girls to come downstairs so keiko could open her gifts.

The girls headed down stairs a five minutes later and sat in the living room. They watched as keiko opened her presents. She had recieved some special chopsticks which ther black with a silver chain hanging down from the end of each of them with a small diamond on the end, a black hoodie, some black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a white ribcage design on it, a fedora hat with a skull on the right side(my sister has this hat irl) a pair of black converse(normal ones) and some knee high converse. She thanked them oppening the card from them. Michi went into the kitchen and came back with a big envolope and handed it to Keiko. They said it had 100 billion dollars in it, making keiko gasp and hug them thanking them again. Tenten sealed the stuff into one of the scrolls.

After a few minutes talking it was time to leave. After saying goodbye neji pulled out a scroll and it transported to outside konoha gates(gonna be normal from now but still a little different) Walking in they nodded to kotetsu and izumo and they headed to were they needed to be. They stopped infront of a mansion. Entering they saw tsunade in the living room with jaraiya and orochimaru. Neji coughed making their presence known. turning round the saw neji shikamaru hinata tenten and chouji in a little group someone in the middle hidden from view. Tsunade smiled seeing them back and said "welcome back" they nodded a thanks. and keiko(she is wearing her cloak with her hood up) walked out from the middle of the group causing jaraiya orochimaru and tsunade to gasp seeing the girl. Tsunade motioned for them all to sit down. She nodded to jaraiya who removed the seals from keiko and sit down. They watched her eyes glaze over as her memory came back after a few minutes it was over. They explain why they did what they did and she said she understood smiling while the three sannins hugged her and she hugged them back. Tsunade led keiko(her last name is namikaze btw) to her room she gasped noticing all her stuff was already set up then she noticed hinata and tenten standing there smiling at her. They watch as she looked around room the room in awe.

After a few minutes of exploring her room she turned to them and said "arigatou"

"your welcome keiko" they replied in unison. They pointed to her bed were presents from the 3 of them lay. She recieved of them two kimono's one black with a red obi and red cherry blossoms on and the other a purple kimono with black cherry blossoms on, special chopsticks to go with them, a scroll full of explodings tags, shurikens,kunai,etc, she also got twin katana's one had a black hilt and a gold dragon on it and the other black aswell but with a ice blue dragon on it, they also gave her the same amount of money the Harunos had gave her making her have 200billion(she will get more later), after keiko thanked them again she sat down on the bed while Tenten put sakura's kimono in her walk-in-wardrobe while hinata put her chopsticks with her other accesorise on her vanity table. Then tenten tsunade and hinata joined keiko on the bed sitting down on keiko's bed and they talked for a little while

After getting to know more about each other and other stuff. keiko thought 'time to tell them about being from the future'. she coughed getting there attention and explained how she was from the future and the ten-tailed demon(i know i didn't mention that in the first chapter) suprisingly they didn't care and they took the news really eventually fell asleep tsunade fall asleep on the floor hinata and keiko layed sprawled out on the bed asleep and tenten asleep on the floor head resting on tsunade's stomach. Tenten and tsunade woke up first and went to get ready and came back woke the other two up and talked for abit about why keiko came back to the past. After a while Tsunade coughed getting their attention and said"don't you have to get ready for the genin exam today hinata and take sakura with you i already got her sorted you should help her get ready. Tenten you need to go get neji to meet your team. Chouji and shikamaru are ready adn waiting down stairs for you and keiko hinata." she smiled. Hinata turned to keiko(they are twins in my story) and helped her get ready for the genin exams. They wore black baggy ninja pants the usual ninja sandals, black fishnet shirts with a blank tank top over it. Keiko took her contacts out and washed her hair dye out revealing her blonde hair and blue eyes(she ) hinata doing the same revealing her blue eyes and blonde hair and they looked identical. Putting their hair in a scruffy bun they put in their black chopsticks with gold dragons on(if you add chakra they become a weapon) they both strapped their holsters on their right legs and strapped their twin katana's to their backs(their katanas are the same with the same design) along with their scythes(They are jashinists like hidan. imagine hidans scythe but sharper blades but hinata and keiko have two one ice blue and one gold). keiko cleaned the make up of her face but put some eyeliner back on and some mascara putting some on hinata.

After they finished getting ready they headed downstairs to get a peice of fruit. Hinata getting a shiny juicy green apple and keiko getting a shiny juicy red apple while the shikamaru got an orange and chouji a bag of chips. They set of to the academy.


	3. chapter 2

i don't own naruto

i only own oc characters(e.)

pairing will be: konanxkeikoxhakiu gaaraxhinata nejixtenten choujixino shikamaruxtemari and other

ok the sakura in the last chapter is called sakura smith the result of sasuke's father raping michi.

---------------

chapter 2

---------------

Hinata keiko shikamaru and choji arrived at the academy walking into they classroom and went up to iruka. "Hi iruka-sensei this is keiko" shikamaru said pointing to her. Iruka looked at the two blondes and said "who the other blonde shikamaru?"

Hinata mock hurt and said "aww i'm hurt ya don't recognise me iruka-sensei" iruka's jaw dropped recognising it was hinata by the voice.

"wow hinata you look different" Iruka told her

"i washed my hair dye out and took out my contacts which i've been wearing all this time. oh keiko is my twin." she replied. with that they went to sit down Keiko sat in the seat next to sasuke while hinata sat in the seat behind sasuke shikamaru sat next to her and choji sat next to shikamaru on the end sat a girl she recognised as ino. keiko had moved up one seat allowing a haruno sakura to sit next to sasuke to shut her up. she waited for kimmimaro to arrive at the academy aswell. she had flashbacks on when she found him

------------------------------------------------------------

flash back- 8 years ago

-----------------------------------------------------------

_An eight year old keiko was running through a forest heading back home to america when she saw a young boy her age laying on the floor. She walked up to the boy and healed him also curing his tuberculosis he had. Keiko started to set up camp while she waited for him to wake up_

_A few hours later kimimaro woke up and saw keiko sat near a fire cooking some fish. he walked up to her and asked "w-who a-are y-you?"_

_keiko looked up at him and said softly "I am keiko Namikaze i'm from konoha but my parents thought they sealed my memories and powers away so i've been training my foster parents know that i have been away and are expecting me back sometime this months. I also got rid of your tuberculosis so you wont have to worry bout being ill any more."_

_Kimimaro looked at her in awe she had beautiful blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and she was dressed in purple chinese style top with black ninja pants and ninja sandles. " i am kimmimaro kaguya of the last of my clan. my clan was murdered during a war in my home country. also arigatou for healing me. do you know where i could go?"_

_"hai go to konoha and in seven years i will see you on the day of my birthday. Take care kimimaro for i will see you again." she said softly hugging him._

_"arigatou Keiko-chan. take care aswell i'll miss you see you in seven years on the day of your birthday. goodbye for now keiko and see you again soon." he whispered in her ear hugging her back. Kissing her on the forehead he left for konoha and she packed up camp and left to go back to america._

---------------------------

flashback end

---------------------------

She giggled quietly at the memory. She heard the door to the room open. Looking up she gasped seeing kimimaro enter wearing his usual kaguya outfit. He apologized for being late, he looked up when he heard someone gasp and saw a girl who looked alot like keiko and widened realizing that it was her. He went to sit next to her since that was the only seat left. On his way to his seat someone started to put his leg out to trip kimimaro when it was stopped by and hand. they saw keiko holding the leg and she looked at the boy and growled saying "try that again and you'll wish you never met me" she looked at kimimaro and keiko walked back to her seat kimimaro sitting next to her as they listened to iruka explain the exams.

she was currently waiting to find out if kimimaro passed and smiled seeing that he had passed. She was called to go to the room to take the exam. "please perform henge kariwama and bushin" iruka told her. she henged into iruko then changed places with mizuki and then switched back and now she just had to do bushin. "does it matter what type of bushin since i can't do regular bunshin" she asked since she couldn't do regular bunshin due to her amount of chakra and other reasons.

"of course not" iruka said.

she did the correct hand seals and shouted "MIZUBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" there was suddenly 4 more keikos. dispelling them she collected her hiate-ite. Every one else passed pretty easily.

Keiko walked out of the room and to shikamaru hinata chouji kimimaro and some other people

"hey shika-kun hina-chan chouji-kun kimimaro-kun and long time no see sasuke-kun who are your friends guys?" she said/asked

"it has been a long time and this is ino yamanaka, shino aburame, kiba inuzuka, sakura haruno and sai" sasuke said

"ahh sai nice to see you again." keiko said to sai

"you aswell keiko. i'm glad that he is gone and know i am working on my emotions and getting my memory back the others had theirs sealed away and we unsealed them they are in anbu probably out on missions."

"thats good to hear sai. sasuke-kun can i talk to you over there a minute please?" she asked/said

"of course" he said. they walked out of ear shot and he turned to her and said "what did you want to talk about keiko-sama?"

"is the plan goinng according to plan?" she asked

"hai uchiha massacre happend according to plan and people think i'm an avenger and fangirls are giving me headache and researching into your uncle orochimaru's betrayel and it won't be long till we can kill him so pretty much its working perfectly Keiko-sama" he replied

"good lets get back to the others before they make wrong assumption sasuke-kun" she said softly

"hai Mistress" he said. they walked back over to the others. keiko sent a mental link to kimimaro, sai, hinata and shikamaru telling everything is going according to plan. This caused the 3 to smirk including keiko.

"oh iruka calling the teams now."

"team 7 is Haruno sakura, uchiha sasuke, sai, you will have kimimaru and keiko on your team aswell for now. your sensei is Hatake Kakashi" iruka started."team 8 is namikaze hinata, inuzuka kiba and aburame shino your sensei is Yuuhi kurenai, team 10 is Yamanaka ino, nara shikamaru and akimichi chouji your sensei is Sarutobi asuma." he finished. once he finished calling the teams they went to lunch.

At one they went back to the classroom to wait for their sensei's to show up. It had been an hour and half when kakashi showed up and told them to meet on the roof. keiko shushined to the roof in a swirl of ice blue flames while kimimaru sunk into the floor and emerged through the floor on the roof. Sai shushined in a swirl of ink and the other two walked to the roof. Once they got their they all introduced themselves and left for the training ground for the bell test.

Sasuke kimimaro and keiko didn't hide but just stood there and they all said in unison "this test is about team work kakashi-sensei"

Sweatdropping kakashi mumble "you all pass" he just shushined away in a swirl of leaves

"i can't believe he didn't recognise me" keiko mumbled as she walked home. She gohome t and went up stairs changed into her corset tutu and high heels since she didnt need to keep her current outfit she had been wearing all day on, she put away her ninja gear first and then she put the chopsticks the haruno's had got her in taking the others out putting them away. she re-did her make up putting her black eyeshadow which fades into red, black eyeliner on, liquid eyeliner on top part of her eye and mascara. she then changed into her outfit and went downstairs into the living room.

When she got down stairs she saw hinata sat watching tv so she decided to join her. They had found out that both their teams and team 10 were the only ones that passed the test the sensei's set them the other teams failed. They went up to keiko's room and sat in there and talked until hinata was shouted for. She came back half an hour later. hinata took keiko's hand and led her down stairs. It was dark in the living room and when hinata turned the light on everyone shouted "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY KEIKO!!!!" keiko(she had also taken the scythe of) smiled and thanked them all. There was shikamaru, chouji, neji, tenten, sasuke, sakura, ino, kiba, kimimaro, sai, some lad that looked like gai, she looked at the older people and recognised them all there was kurenai, kakashi who was still trying to remember her, anko, hyatte, gai, genma, kotetsu, izumo, asuma and shizune, there was also tsunade and jaraiya(orochimarus dead). Tsunade jaraiya and the genins watched the jounins and chuunins fuss over keiko on how much she has grown. Tsunade thought "can't wait for akatsuki to get here." just then there was a knock at the door. Shizune went to open the door and the leader of akatsuki said "nice to see you again shizune-chan and arigatou for the invite"

"nice to see you all again aswell and your very welcome." she replied They kept Itachi near the back making him confused and so he couldn't see no one and they couldnt see him.

"keiko we have a suprise for you" tsunade whispered in her ear covering her eyes. Kisame put his hands over Itachi's eyes.(akatsuki aren't wearing their akatsuki cloaks) and led him forward. They stopped when Itachi and keiko were stood right infront of each other. taking their hands of their eyes. Keiko looked up and gasped sseing her aniki while Itachi looked down eyes widening at seeing is imouto. Keiko smiled and hugged itachi saying "ANIKI!" Itachi smiled hugging her back and said "IMOUTO!!!! i missed you" causing people to gasp seeing itachi smile for the first time in ten years. Everyone cheered and got on with the party.

A few hours later Keiko sat surrounded by presents. she had a total of $1,400billion since everyone was rich. she recieved art stuff from sai, Stuff do do with weights from gai and lee, cook books from chouji, medical books from shizune, medical stuff to go with shizune's gift from tsunade, all the twilight and darren shan books from jaraiya(i got all the darren shan and twilight books irl), a silver necklace with a diamond heart from kiba and shino, an ice blue kimono from ino, shikamaru got her shoji and go, sasuke got her a friendship bracelet which he had the best part and she had the friends part, pein and konan got her scrolls on genjutsu, she got books on plants from zetsu, a panda teddy holding a heart which said friends, sasori and deidra also gave her art stuff, hidan and kakuzu got her and new set of kunais and shuriken along with a holster, kisame got her all the harry potter books, anko,asuma,kurenai,genman and hyatte got her 4 kimono's special ice blue chopsticks windmill shuriken(you see them in the fight against zabuza in the programme) and posters of her favourite bands,kimimaro got her a locket which said on the back 'your my best and first friend forever. ashiteru' the front had a rose on with diamonds round the edge, Itachi got her twin katana's with ice blue hilts and gold dragons and the blade was silver with a gold line going down the middle on one side of the blade aqnd ice blue the other side and hinata got her three scythes to go with her other one scythe which was ice blue no design, one was the same ice blue with no design and the other two ice blue with a gold dragon design and a books and scroll to do with jashinism and jashin. They then started to party again.

Later on Keiko went to the clearing she hadn't seen in ten years. She was sat staring at the moon when itachi came into the clearing and she said to him "i missed this place while i wasn't here"

Itachi chuckled and said "i came here everyday when you left. come on lets head back it's getting late" when he got no reply he noticed she was asleep so he cradle her and carried her home putting her in her bed.

Keiko yawned waking up. she got ready to meet her put her baggy black ninja pants on her fishnet top with a black tanktop over it and her ninja sandals She strapped her newest katana's to her back and the other two at her sides(one on each side.),put her new pouch filled with the kunai's shuriken and wind mill shuriken she got yesterday and anything else she needed to put in there. Her newest scythes were strapped two her back and her two other scythes on her sides(same as the way the katana's are) she sealed her cloak and other stuff she needed in a scroll putting it in her pouch on her right leg. she ate an apple then set off to meet her team at the bridge(they meet here in the programme.)

They had been waiting two hours for kakashi to show up. he appeared in a swirl of leaves and said "sorry i got lost on the road of life"

"LIAR!!" Sakura shouted. kakashi just sweatdropped at this.

"well lets go get our first mission then" he said and they set of the get their first mission.

they all went home after a long day of d-rank mission and keiko came home to the sound of fighting and screaming, going inside she saw her whole family and clan on the floor dead looking up she saw masked ninja standing there some where on the floor dead. One of the ninja trapped her in mangekyo sharingan and showed her what happen when she had seen everything up 2 her entering the house she escaped and killed the only uchiha in the group(not madara or itachi or obito, yes obito alive in my fanfic) and she felt a familiar chakra among them. they put her in a genjutsu showing what happend making her break down and cry.

They had been doing d-rank missions for most the week now and keiko kept to themselve. They were currently trying to catch tora the daiyamos wife's cat. Kimimaro and keiko just stood with kakashi. "aren't you gonna help your teammates?" he asked them.

"no need since right about now tora will jump into my arms relax and kimimaro will sigh at it and make a bone come out his arm and sharpen it with a kunai. sakura will fawn over sasuke, sasuke will be grumbling something about a stupid cat, you will just read your book as we go to the hokage tower and sai will just be sai." keiko replied as if on cue, tora jumped into her arms, kimimaro sighed at this and made a bone come out his arm and started sharpening it with a kunai, while sakura fawned over sasuke, sasuke brooded mumbling about a stupid cat. Kakashi took out his book reading it as they went to hokage tower and sai was being his usual self. kakashi thought 'wow she was right'

Iruka was giving them a lecture about missions and the ranking system. They tuned out and listened to sakura. "well me and ino was at the mall the otherday right. We went in this store and saw the most perfect corset for you keiko it was black and ice blue it would go with ya plain black tutu and ice blue high heels" she said

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!" Iruka shouted. they sweatdropped and turned to iruka and the sandaime

"calm down Iruka-san. I have a c-rank mission for you. BRING THE CLIENT IN!!!" The sandaim hokage said

"i'm the famous bridge builder tazuna. your job is to escort me back to my country and protect me while i build the bridge."

"ok team go pack your stuff and meet at the gates in one hour." he said shushining away in a swirl of leaves with the client. kimimaro shushined to his home in a swirl of bones. sasuke just walked home as did sakura. "keiko when your packed bring your sister from training ground 8 because i need to talk to you both in my office and your sister needs to know about _**it**_" sarutobi said

"hai hokage-sama" she replied shushining to her room in a swirl of ice blue flames

She was currently sealing stuff in a scroll she packed her hairbrush make up and other stuff she needed along with some other stuff. she shushined to the shop in the mall and bought her self the corset with the money she earned from the mission they had done then shushined back to her room. she put her black and red corset(pic on hp), black and ice blue corset(pic on hp but imagine the red a ice blue), her plain black tutu, her other tutu(pic of this one on hp), her black high heels(pic on hp) and her ice blue heels(they same as the pic of black heels on hp) for special occasions also packed two dresses. she basically packed for a month. when she was done she shushined to training ground 8 to get hinata.

Hinata was relaxing while talking to her teammates about herself and they were talking about themselves aswell. Kiba was busy talking bout him self when keiko showed up in a swirl of ice blue flames. "Hello keiko-chan" they said in unison greeting keiko.

"hello hina-chan, kiba-kun, shino-kun and kurenai-sensei. Hina-chan can you come with me please" she replied/said

"hai why?" hinata said

"hokage-sama need to speak to us both ok?" keiko replied

"hai. bye kurenai-sense, kiba-kun shino-kun" Hinata both shushined to his offic in a swirl of ice blue flames

They saw the sandaime sitting at his desk smoking his pipe going through paper. Keiko cough making there presence known and said "you wished to see us hokage-sama"

"hai of course. sit down" he sat down and waiting for him to continue."its about the rest of your family" he finished. He explained the massacre to hinata who knew nothing about it and then told them that there wasn't any survivors and that none of the rooms had been touched or harmed except for the living room where the massacre happend. They both shushined to keiko's room and sat on the bed while hinata cried in keiko's arm while she comforted her.

A two hours later they stopped crying and hinata cleaned herself up and went back to her team while keiko put her scroll in her pouch and shushined to meet her team. when she got there sakura screamed at her "YOUR LATE KEIKO!!!!!". keiko remembered she forgot something telling them she shushined home gathering her photos and photo album she sealed them in the scroll and went back.

They waiting another hour when kakashi finally showed up with the client. Keiko told them she would meet them near the gates. she walked off walking through the streets getting the usual glares. she was dragged into an alley by a group of people who cornered her and beat her before she could defend herself. laughing they walked off leaving her bloodied and bruised. she got up and cleaned herself off covering the bruises and cleaning away the blood of her clothes and herself. when she was done she met up with her team at the gates and they set off.

They had been traveling for half an hour when keiko stopped in front of a puddle and said "tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee get out here" they gasped seeing two people emerge

"keiko-sama its been a long time" the demon-brothers said

"hai it has. who hired the baka and you two dipshits this time" keiko asked/said.

"Gatou" they replied.

"hai and take care and don't let him kill you and take care." she said to them. with a nod the demon-brothers disappeared. she turned around and glared at the bridge builder and he immediately started explaining. "we will continue on ok kashi?" keiko asked kakashi. he just nodded and they continued on towards wave country.

They were walking when keiko shouted "duck!!". they ducked and keiko lifted her hand up catching the hilt of the huge sword and stabbed it into the tree next to her as if it was nothing. Zabuza appeared standing on the sword. kakashi was shocked as was the others. "Ello zabuza" keiko said to him as if talking to anyone else.

"hello again keiko. HAKU GET OVER HERE"he said/shouted. haku appeared beside zabuza taking her mask of she smiled at keiko and jumped down and hugged her. she handed them a scroll and said "read this a meet us in 3 days with you answer. see you then and make sure tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee stay alive baka and haku make sure this baka doesn't do anything stupid ok?" she said/asked. they both nodded and disappeared. she threw a scroll to kakashi. "that should explain it" she told kakashi. they set of again for tazuna's house, keiko silent and keeping to herself for the rest of the journey.

They arrived a half an hour later. "Tsunami i'm home tazuna said.

"welcome home father. your just in time for dinner. INARI DINNER AND YOUR GRANDFATHERS HOME!!!!" tsunami said/shouted

"grandpa" inari said hugging tazuna then sat at the table to eat dinner. Tazuna explained why the ninja were here while eating dinner

"theres no such thing as heroes. gatou will kill you" inari said walking out going up to his room. Tazuna explained about what made inari like that telling them the story. Keiko just kept quiet resting her head on her arms(they on the table crossed) staring at the table.

Later on tsunami showed them to their rooms. kakashi's left side of tsunami's room sakura's on the right, kimimaro's right side of tazuna's room, sasuke's on the left and keiko's was next to inari's room nowhere near the others rooms which she was happy about. They were currently sat in the living room listening to Tazuna finish telling them the story

Keiko excused herself from the room telling them she was going upstairs now. Bidding them goodnight she went up stairs and heard crying. she looked in inari's room and saw him holding a picture crying(imagine when naruto sees him crying). sighing she went to her room, It was quiet a big room, it had a queen size bed a walk-in-wardrobe a night stand,an ensuite bathroom and other stuff. unsealing the stuff from the scrolls she put it all away (under wear and pjs in chester drawers and make up and acessorisws on it, etc). She took a quick shower and put on a purple tank top and baggy pj bottoms and headed downstairs so she could get a drink.

She saw tsunami in the kitchen aswell when she got downstairs. taking a two cups out the cupboard and filling them up with water, she shook tsunami to wake her up and handed her one of the cups and sat down next to her. Tsunami thought 'somethings up she didn't seem happy earlier like something bad had happend. i wonder what happend' Keiko could tell that something was bugging her. "whats wrong tsunami something bugging you?" she asked her concerned about what was worrying her.

"hai you seemed unhappy, upset earlier what happend?" she asked

"promise not to tell anyone" keiko asked her. tsunami nodded in reply. "one minute" keiko said she shot chakra strings towards the door and sighed saying "get in here sasuke-kun" dragging him in using the chakra strings. he was wearing baggy black shorts and no top. "um...erm...i just came to get a drink of water" he said nervously going to the cupboard getting a cup out and filling it with water, drinking it putting the cup in the sink, he quickly left the room almost walking into the door and tripping up causing him to flush in embaressment. when he was gone keiko told her about the massacre of her clan. After a few minutes of talking they bid goodnight to each other and went to their rooms and had a goodnight sleep.

next day was saturday so they had the weekend to woke up and walked downstairs, she noticed everyone was up and still in there pjs. sakura in a pink tank top and pink shorts, kakashi wearing navy blue pj bottoms his mask as usual and a white t-shirt, tsunami in a pale blue night gown with a dressing-gown on, inari in plain blue pjs and tazuna wearing blue pj bottoms and a white pj top and kimimaro was just wearing black shorts(already know what sasuke and keiko is wearing). sitting down at the table keiko mumbled "morning" getting nods in reply as she sat next to tsunami and opposite sasuke. They looked between sasuke keiko and tsunami noticing sasuke looked embaressed and tsunami and keiko were trying not to laugh. confused kakashi thought 'something must of happend'. tsunami and keiko burst out laughing not being able to hold it in any longer and sasuke became more embaressed. "STOP LAUGHING AT SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura shouted.

"if you knew why we were laughing you would be aswelll" keiko said between laughs. once they stopped laughing they all ate breakfast in silence keiko thinking about the massacre. A single tear running down her eye she wipped it away and walked out and went to her room making tsunami look down and sad while the others confused. they looked at tsunami questionly, she shook her head and said "I promised not to tell and don't pester her about it. i'll tell her to get ready for training for you" with that she left the room.

Later that night during dinner Inari said "i don't know why you train so hard gato is just going to kill you anyways"

"we do it to protect our village a people precious to us!!!" keiko snapped

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE ALONE TO LOSE SOMEONE YOU CARE ABOUT TO WATCH THEM DIE INFRONT OF YOU!!!!" Inari shouted

"OH YEAH!!! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE. YOUR LUCKY TO HAVE A FAMILY. I'M ABUSED AND BEAT UP BY VILLAGERS EVEN SOME NINJA. I'M HATED FOR SOMETHING THATS NOT MY FAULT AND THAT ISN'T EVEN TRUE. I HAVE NO FAMILY THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT THAT I KNOW OF IS MY TWIN SISTER!!!! YOUR LUCKY COMPARED TO ME CUZ YOUR NOT BEATEN ABUSED AND CALLED A DEMON AND ATLEAST YOU HAVE A FAMILY!!!!" keiko shouted back

"keiko stop shouting at him" sakura shouted. keiko just hmph'd and walked off. Inari ran from the room and out the door. kakashi went outside to talk to inari.

Kakashi had just finished explaining about an attack on the hidden leave village fifiteen years ago. He also talked about a kid who was abused and beaten but he never knew until today and he knew nothing about everything else. he also said to inari "you and keiko are alot alike. she has another family member but she doesn't know whether he is alive or not since the organization he cut ties with konoha. When they went inside inari went and apologized to keiko and had a talk with her.

-----------------------------

timeskip-2days later

-----------------------------

keiko got up took a quick shower and dressed into her usual black baggy ninja pants, black tanktop and black ninja sandals wearing her hiate-ite like a belt. she put her hair in a scruffy bun her bangs framing her face. when she was ready she grabbed a shiny juicy red apple and set of to meet zabuza haku and the demon brothers. they met in the exact clearing where she had given them the scroll

"so whats your answer" keiko asked zabuza

"we accept." zabuza replied

"see ya in a week and 5 days " keiko said with that they left. keiko going to tell her team the news.

-----------------------------------------------

timeskip-1week and 5days later

-----------------------------------------------

Team 7 and tazuna set of to the bridge. Upon the arriving they saw zabuza haku and the demon brothers stood there. "nice to see you again keiko-chan" haku said to keiko, getting a nod in reply.

"gato should be here in..."she started to say. "5....4....3....2....1" she finished and pointed to where gato stood

"so you betrayed me huh. seems my two samurais have died trying to kidnap ATTACK!!!" Gato said shouting the last part

"kakashi, zabuza,haku,tweedle-dum,tweedle-dee, kimimaro and sasuke we fight. sakura guard the bridge builder." keiko ordered

"hai"they all said in unison. They dispatched all 300mercs and killed gato burning the remains of them all. they heard cheering and turned round seeing the whole village cheer.

5 days later team 7 were about to leave wave with zabuza haku and the demon brothers. "you be a good boy now inari" keiko told inari ruffling his her leaving a kiss on his forhead. She was wearing her black and ice blue corset her black tutu with iceblue ribbon and iceblue high heels, her hair was in a bun her bangs framing her eyes with her special chopsticks which were black with ice blue dragons on and she on black eyeshadow which faded into blue, mascara, eyeliner and liquid eyeliner on top part of eye. sakura was wearing a demin skirt, a white tank top and white high heels. kakashi zabuza and the demon brothers were wearing their usual. sasuke was wearing baggy jeans and a baggy black mcr t-shirt and haku was wearing a black shirt a black strapless top and black high heels. with that they set of back to konoha the bridge being called 'The Great Keiko Bridge'


	4. chapter 3

i don't own naruto only the oc characters

possible pairings: gaaraxkeiko, konanxpein , keikoxkonan, sasukexsakura, gaaraxhinata haven't finished deciding yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------

They were had just arrived back in konoha and shushined to the hokage's office well kakashi had to shushin sakura and sasuke there. "ah kakashi your back i see the mission was a success and who are these?" sarutobi said/asked

"This baka here is s-class missing-nin demon of the bloody ist momochi zabuza, his apprentice haku and tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee are the demon brothers. they wish to join konoha." keiko answered

"hai they may join but what rank are they?" he asked

"zabuza is high jounin possible low anbu. the demon brother high chuunin and haku well i don't know" keiko replied

"what rank are you haku?" sarutobi asked haku

"I am high anbu but would like to be genin and make a team up with kimimaro-nii-san and keiko-nee-chan" haku replied

"very well then zabuza will be a jounin and the demon brothers chuunin while haku is genin on team with keiko and kimimaro. the rest of you may go you three stay." sarutobi said. everyone left while keiko haku and kimimaro stayed.

"i would like you to channel chakra into these please." he said holding out three peices of paper. channeling chakra into them keiko's split set on fire then it went soggy crumpled and then turned into dust so did kimimaro's and haku's. This caused the hokage to go wide-eyed "hmm interesting outcome" he started confusing the 3 genin he continued "seems you are all elemental users seems you will be the perfect team" making the 3 genin smile "now as for your sensei. come on in!!" he finished just as anko walked in. Seeing keiko she smirked causing keiko to smile and hug her saying "anko-nee-chan!!!"

"ello imouto how bout you and your team meet me at training ground 44" with that they all shushined there.

when they all got there they talked about themselves and discussed their training. Anko had to go somewhere and told them to meet were kakashi's team meets in half an hour since she was gonna make sure kakashi was early. doing as told they left haku going with keiko meeting up with zabuza and went to keiko's home. once zabuza knew were it was he left for the hokage's office.

zabuza was stood with kakashi anko asuma kurenai gai and some other chuunin and jounin

"who would like to nominate their team for the chuunin exams?"

"i yuuhi kurenai nominate team 8 for the chuunin exams" kurenai said

"i sarutobi asuma nominate team 10 for the chuunin exams" asuma said

"i nominate team 7 for the chuunin exams." kakashi said

"anko gai would you like to nominate your teams for the chuunin exams?" sarutobi asked

"hai hokage-sama i mitarashi anko nominate my team for the chuuning exams"anko replied

"i maito gai nominate team gai for the chuunin exams" gai answered a few other jounin nominated their teams aswell handing them the forms they left to meet their teams. anko grabbed kakashi by the shoulder and shushined to the bridge.

Team 7 were currently talking to anko's team since they just got there. A few minutes later anko appeared with kakashi. "is this some sort of genjutsu cause kakashi-sensei is on time?" sakura asked. anko and her team just burst out laughing. once they calmed down anko said "of course not i made him come on time any ways we have some news for you. kakashi tell them" anko answered/said

sighing kakashi said "we have nominated you for the chuunin exams both teams which is in 1 month"

"my team come with me to training ground 44"anko said to their as she shushined in a swirl of leave to the training ground as keiko left in a swirl of iceblue flames kimimaro in a swirl of bones and haku through an ice mirror.

They all arrived at the training ground at the same time. "alright gakis listen up" anko started getting there attention "for the next month we are going to be doing so intense training and have help in certain areas from friends like ibiki and hyatte. we also need to think of a team name." she finished. putting them in thought of a team name

"how about team demon?" keiko said

"team dragon?" kimimaro said

"team ice?" haku suggested they came up with more team names like team ice demons, ice dragon, demon ice dragons, team anko and the demons.

"ok we will be either called the demons or team demon or team anko ok?" anko said. getting a nod in reply "oh guys i need to know what demon you are?" keiko asked

"i'm sanbi, haku is shichibi and anko is one are you keiko-chan?" replied/asked kimimaro. this caused keiko to smile and say "well i'm the leader of all the demon the ten-tails" making them all gasp

"ok moving on what element are you all?"anko asked causing them to smirk and show her the peice of paper stating they are elemental users(meaning the can use any element.)

"this is going to be fun" anko said then explained what they were going to be training in for the next month.

-------------------------------------

time-skip-1month later

-------------------------------------

Team demon had be training for a whole month out of konoha on ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kentjutsu,fuuin and torture and interigation also stamina and strength medical ninjutsu and charkra control. they were now ninjutsu,genjutsu,taijutsu,kenjutsu and fuuin masters also masters at torture and interigation they had higher stamina strength and chakra control than a kage and are perfect a medical ninjutsu. by the end of the month they were all tired out. They also worked on their kekkei-genkais(not saying keiko's just yet its a surprise)

Keiko woke up earlier than usual. it was the day before the chuunin exams and she had the day off today. she refilled her scroll filled with food clothes weapons, etc. she took a quick shower. getting out she dried her hair putting it in a ponytail(like ino's hairstyle) bangs framing her face. she wore her black and ice blue corset with her black skirt(picture of skirt on hp) and ice blue high heels. straping her katanas and scythes in there usual places she checked the seals on her arms containing her medical kit sebons shuriken and other weapons. She decided not to put make up on and headed down stairs to get breakfast. she had a drink on milk and some pancakes.

A few minutes later she went for a walk around town when she heard a shout of "HEY PUT ME DOWN" She recognized it was konohamaru's voice. she shushined there in a swirl of iceblue flames. They looked in keiko's direction when she appeared in a swirl of ice blue flames. seeing who was holding him by his scarf and collar she sighed and said "kankuro do you always have to be so violent?". temari immediatly smiled at the voice.

Kankura sighed and said "i know i know keiko you know how i get"

"yeah and you know gaara wouldn't be happy" she said

"KEIKO" temari squealed glomping keiko causing keiko to smile and giggle at her friends actions and squeal "TEMARI". They heard a chuckle from the tree and looked up to see a smirking gaara who then glared at the other 5 presences that just joined. "PANDA-CHAN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW" keiko shouted. gaara appeared on the ground in a swirl of sand while sasuke joined the people behind keiko which were sai kimimaro sakura and haku. keiko immediatly hugged gaara. he hugged her back smiling shocking his siblings. letting go she turned around and said "Guys these are my friend temari gaara and kankura. panda,puppet and fan this is sasuke aka chicken butt,sakura aka banshi,.sai aka arty haku aka ice and kimimaro aka bone. meh made them nicknames up just now hehe"she smiled at them all.

"we'll see ya tommorow tenshi during chuunin exams. gaara said as he and his siblings left. Everyone else quickly departed while keiko went in search of her twin sister.

She found her sister training so she decided to join. "hello hinata activated your kekkei-genkai yet?"

"hai i'm training using it would you care to join me?" she asked softly. keiko smiled at the request of joining her for training and replied "hai of course hinata i can help you train it since i have mastered it and achieved final level you are nearly there so let me help you." They trained for the rest of the day

They had been training for hours and hours it was currently 5:00pm so they decided to head home for something to eat and to get some rest for the chuunin exams tommorow. They had rice balls and miso soup. Haku came over with kimimaro with her and they both took of their mask and cloak and hung them up. They talked for a few hours before kimimaro went home as did haku forgetting their mask and cloak. Hinata and keiko went upstairs and got ready for bed and went to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the next day in konoha- the chuunin exams-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keiko woke up and took a shower. getting out she wrapped a towel round her self and dried her hair. going into her room she put on her black bra and black underwear and then took out the scroll anko gave her for the chuunin exams. unsealing the stuff she had a black tank top, baggy black ninja bottoms,converse, twin katana's and twin scythes, a scroll filled with supplies for the second exam and her silver tiara(one of the ones which goes on your forhead the one from lord of the rings pic on hp). when she was ready she clicked her fingers and an apple appeared in her hands. she after she ate it she threw the core away and then picked up her cloak and mask tand put them on she picked her teammates mask and cloack which they left team.

When keiko got there Haku and kimimaro were staring at the 3 people in front of them wearing hiate-ites from the hidden mist village. when keiko arrived at the bridge and smiled at the 3 people her team was glaring at. the red-head spoke up saying "hola Dama Keiko. mucho tiempo sin verte"

"hola karin. Sí sus sido un tiempo. cómo has estado? y sin necesidad de ser tan formal" She replied. She looked at karin's other two team mates and said "Es agradable verte de nuevo y suigetsu y juugo. ¿cómo tanto? y cómo se Hikari-sensei?"

"Usted y Keiko. los dos somos bien como es Hikari-sensei" they replied in unison. she smiled at them. they then stared at the people behind keiko. karin asked her "que son tus amigos Keiko? son en su equipo?".

"sí. esto es Haku y Kimimaro. Creo que deberíamos dejar de hablar español ya que no entienden lo que estamos diciendo. estás entrando en los exámenes de chuunin?" she asked/said to karin

"Estoy de acuerdo y si estamos" karin replied. keiko turned round to the face her confused team-mates. They gave her a questioning look. "oh right guys this is karin suigetsu and juugo. karin suigetsu juugo the are my team mates haku and kimimaro." she introduced them. Keiko handed haku hrt

When they got tot the second floor they heard some sort of commotion. The six of them went to check out what was happening. They saw aload of genin and standing near a door. They saw a kid in a green get knocked down by two people. They went over a observed the situation. They gathered that the genin stood blocking the door where chuunin with a henge and have a genjutsu up and could tell that the team attacking where holding back. Keiko was studying the chuunin disquised as henge. When she recognized them she smirked and told her team.

After a few minutes keiko stepped forward getting bored. She walked up to izumo and whispered " I know its you baka and the other baka by your appearence and your chakra signature. i also know there's a genjutsu up" she then whispered the same thing to kotetsu. After she said that she whispered "kai" she smirked as there henge and the genjutsu disappeared when she said that.

They mock hurt and pouted then said "aww your no fun keiko". she just giggled at their expressions. Pouting and giving them puppy dog eyes going chibi(for chibi mean releasing she said " aww ya love me really guys" They looked like they were struggling with the pout and the puppy dog eyes jutsu and the chibi jutsu. sighing they gave in hugging her making her smile and they said to her "Of course we love ya cuz ya helped us find out the truth about it and the other thing plus we could never hate you." she smiled and hugged them tighter and they hugged back. Keiko turned and saw people staring, she was about to glare when she saw sasuke and his replacing her re-activating the seal and placing her mask and cloak on before they could see her, keiko and her team and karin's team shushined up to the third floor.

walking to the room they saw anko and hikari making-out. They walked over to them still not being noticed keiko and karin started humming a tune which started to annoy everyone but themselves and the two girls smiled widely when they noticed everyone annoyed then smirked thinking in unison "success". anko and hikari pulled apart both sensei's blushing. keiko and karin smirked saying "didn't know you two swung that way" Anko tried hiding her blush and hikari tried hiding hers aswell but failed as they all saw them blushing. the two teams took of their cloaks and masks. "can we please take the seal off now ank-sensei hikari-sensei" karin and keiko asked in unison giving them the puppy-eyes. anko and hikari replied "of course ya all can" making them all cheer. they released the the seal. keiko had on a black lolita dress, black lolita shoes and a black ribbon tied round her neck. her hair was now dark purple and curly with a small tiara tilted to the left slightly. her eyes were ice blue. karin looked exactly the same making them look like twins but they weren't twins and karins eyes were a slightly darker shade of ice blue and her hair was a dark blood red. haku's hair was now white(look on profile for what her hair looks like) with a short kimono(look on profile for what it looks like),she had on knee high ninja sandals with silver eyes. kimimaro had the same colour hair as haku(look hp for his hairstyle aswell) he was also wearing black baggy ninja pants and a black tank top with his cloak over it his mask on his head and combat boots(the others are like that aswell). both he and haku were identical and suigetsu just looked the same but younger and juugo was wearing the same as kimimaro and suigetsu was wearing black baggy ninja pants her baggy black tanktop and ninja sandals. they were fraternal twins unlike haku and kimimaro. the two teams looked like there actual age now which was 5 years old. anko and hikari were 15 again still wearing the same outfits they just looked younger.(hikari is wearing a short skirt and a strapless top with flat shoes her hair is silver and up with s few curls in the pony tail). they nodded to their students who put their masks back on and put the hoods of their cloaks back up and the six noticed team 7 walk up to kakashi and he let them in before shushined away. anko and her team along hikari and her team walked to the door. hikari and anko opened the doors letting the two teams inside.

The six walked inside karin and keiko in the lead.(the design on their anbu type mask was a dragon now). they saw the rookie nine walk over and stare down at looked back at them. sasuke(leader of rookie nine. neji leader of konoha twelve.) who was at the front in the lead said "who the fuck are you little weaklings?" this caused keiko's hand to twitch and stare straight at sasuke and said "wanna fucking repeat that uchiha?" karin looked up to stare straight at sasuke waiting for his reply. "you heard me i called you little weaklings." karin and keiko released a massive amount of killing intent at the rookie nine except for sai hinata ino and shikamaru confusing the other rookie making them wondering why it wasnt directed at sai hinata ino and shikamaru and also caused them to back up. keiko her team and karin and her team looked down taking their masks of sealing them away all then looked up. haku kimimaro juugo and suigetsu all took their cloaks off and sealed their cloaks away showing that they were 5 years old while karin and keiko kept theirs on. a few minutes later karin and keiko put their hoods of their cloaks down then took them off sealing them away showing they were also 5 years old and also causing the rookie nine the sand sibs and team gai including the sound team and kabuto to gasp also orochimaru who disquised as grass nin to gasp. "Long time no see eh guys?" keiko said. in relpy shikamaru muttered "troublesome", temari ino and hinata squealed, sasuke chouji and shino were shocked, kiba was grinning goofily, sai was secretly smiling, gaara and kankuro smirked, the sound team kabuto and orochimaru were wide eyed and shocked. Keiko saw a flash of black orange and blonde before she was glomped. "KEIKO-CHAN!" the blonde boy shouted. "NARUTO-KUN!"keiko shouted hugging naruto back. kabuto walked over and did his intro(the intro from kabuto and sound team attacking same as in movie as is ibiki's entrance and rules) keiko and karin looked down at the test and laughed. ibiki looked at them and asked "something funny". they smirked and replied in unison "yep"

"what is so funny then?" ibiki asked

"we have already taken this test when we was tested by anbu" they replied in unison

"thats freaky when ya reply at same time"he said

"oh well" they replied

"anyways who was it who tested you" he asked them

"weasel" keiko and karin replied in unison getting a growl from sasuke who now had his real memory back and ibiki was shocked at the name of which anbu. the two girls both did one handed hand signs faster than anyone could see and the answers were on the test from the first time. karin layed down resting her head on keiko's lap since they had 55 mins left. Keiko sent the answers to kimimaro haku juugo and suigetsu and they finished with 50 mins left.

Ibiki looked up at the clock and sighed thinking 'half an hour left'. he looked around the room and saw the seven(yes naruto is 5 along with his team but his team are still answering the questions) 5 year olds sleeping. he had to admit they did look cute though he wondered how they moved to sit in a group without anyone noticing. keiko was laying on the desk fast asleep along with karin. suigetsu's head was resting kimimaro's shoulder and kimimaro had his head resting on suigetsu's. haku had her head on naruto's lap. juugo's head was resting on naruto's shoulder and naruto had his head resting on juugo's. soon later two more people joined the girl slept on the desk with karin and keiko whilst the boy laid down resting his head on juugo's lap. keiko woke up and crawled over to ibiki and sat in his lap and smiled up at him. ibiki looked at and smiled softly tho no one noticed.

"alright times up!" ibiki shouted holding keiko whilst standing up to look at everyone else. the chuunin around the edges were shocked at him holding the 5 year old and he was also smiling at her. ibiki went back to his expressionless face and looked at everyone else. "if there is anyone who doesn't want to take the tenth question you and your teamates leave now" quite a few of the teams left. ibki looked at the chuunins and they all nodded. "for those of you that have stayed....you all pass!" ibiki said. some of the genin shouted what while keiko just burst out laughing and said "there never was a tenth question because it was whether ya choose to take it or not" she then counted down from five.

5....4....3.....2.....1 and as if on cue anko burst through the window.

"alright gaki's i'm anko mitarashi your next proctor." anko shouted a she burst through the window with her usual banner.

"anko-nii-san your early" keiko said. anko sweat dropped. ibiki walked over to anko and handed keiko to her. anko grabbed her off ibiki and said to the other genin "meet at training ground 44" with that she shushined to training ground 44.


End file.
